


You Are Family

by HNX_126



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Iron Dad, Morgan and Peter are brother and sister, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spoilers, but if you haven't seen the movie you've been living under a rock, no beta we die like men, only a little, spider son, well its between the final battle and the funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HNX_126/pseuds/HNX_126
Summary: *CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME*After Tony died, it was like Peter had lost something within himself. It was almost time for the funeral, but he can't seem to bring himself to get up and face the reality. He doesn't know how to move forward, doesn't know what lies ahead. He knows he should at least start to process everything but with Tony gone...he doesn't know how. A surprise visitor may be just what he needs for a new beginning.





	You Are Family

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now, but didn't really know how exactly to write it and give everything that happened and everyone justice. I hope that what I've come up with is okay, but please feel free to give me any comments and suggestions on how I can improve!
> 
> P.S. I don't know how long has past between the funeral and the final battle, so I'm going with my own timeline here.
> 
> P.P.S English isn't my first language so excuse me if there are mistakes or if the phrasing is weird! If you spot any please let me know and I will fix it.

It's been a week since the final battle, and Peter still hasn't found it in himself to even leave his room. May's concerned, of course, but understands that he needs time to himself so except for knocking to let him know there was food outside, she leaves him be.  
  
In truth...Peter's lost. In the two years since the whole Civil War debacle (or is it 7 now?), Peter and Tony's relationship has grown from pretty much nothing to one so close that Tony, one night with the two of them sitting side by side in front of the floor to ceiling window in the penthouse at the top of Stark Tower, told Peter about Afghanistan, about Stane, about Vanko, about Killian, about Ultron, about...Siberia. He told Peter his fears, his worries, his feelings, everything. In return, Peter told him about his parents, about May, about Ben, about the building on Homecoming. He told Tony his fears, worries, and feelings. They ended up crying in each other's arms, and feeling so much closer than they have ever been. They were father and son in every sense but blood and law.  
  
Before the Snap, they've been talking about his future together. He'd finally gotten that internship official, even taking a picture to prove it though the certificate was upside down. They held bunny ears on each other's heads, and even though Tony complained about how childish it was the smile on his lips were unmistakable. They talked about going to MIT in just over a year, about how Tony would definitely write his reference letter (though Peter did say he was okay with one from his teachers), about how Tony would show him around campus and all the spots he used to frequent with Rhodey, about how Tony would be there at his high school graduation, about how Tony would be there so see him move in to his dorms, about how Tony would see him graduate from his own alma mater, about how Tony would welcome him with open arms into Stark Industries. Tony was there in every step of the future Peter had envisioned, the future that they both envisioned. Now that Tony's gone, Peter doesn't know what to do.  
  
He tried to be brave in front of Tony that day, to show him that it was okay to rest now, that Peter would be fine even if he wasn't there. He masked away his pain and sadness and sorrow until he was back in his room after hugging May. Then he finally broke down. He cried and cried and cried until he was sure he had no tears left. He couldn’t even face the fact that Tony was gone, forever, that he would never see him again. He won’t see Tony leaning casually against the counter with probably his fourth cup of coffee that morning in hand and greeting him again. He won’t see Tony pick him up in his Audi sports car, looking at him from over his sunglasses and flashing him a smile that was different from what most people see but a thousand times more genuine again. He won’t see Tony waving his arms around excitedly, explaining the newest idea he came up with for the Spider-Man suit again. He won’t see Tony, see his father, again.  
  
Peter didn’t want to think about any of that, so he didn’t. In fact, he didn’t think much at all in the past couple of days, spending his time in a daze, mechanically eating and sleeping and repeat. He didn’t know what to do.

* * *

“Peter?” May’s voice startled him out of his daze, “There’s someone here to see you.”  
  
“I don’t wanna see anyone,” Peter croaked.  
  
It seems May didn’t hear him from how hoarse his voice was, as the door was slowly pushed open, but instead of May on the other side, it was a small girl that was about 5 years old. Peter immediately recognized her. She had the same eyes as…  
  
“Are you Peter? I’m Morgan Stark,” the little girl asked, “Daddy told me about you.”  
  
“Really? Mr. Stark talked about me?” Peter whispered, his throat dry from days of not uttering a single word.  
  
“He told me you are Spider-Man! He showed me videos of you swinging around with that white rope thingie. I think you’re really cool!”  
  
“You think I’m cool?” Peter didn’t know what to think. The back of his eyes stung. He dropped his eyes to the ground  
  
“Yeah! You help people, right? Daddy helps people too. You’re a hero, like Daddy!” Morgan exclaimed.  
  
“I’m not a hero,” I couldn’t save him, “not like him.” I watched him die.  
  
Morgan tilted her head in confusion, “Do you not help people?”  
  
“I do! But…”  
  
“Then you are a hero. At least Daddy says you are.” Morgan replied.  
  
“Mr. Stark…said what?” Peter looked up, tears threatening to fall.  
  
“Daddy said you are a hero.”  
  
Peter couldn’t hold back anymore. Tears that he didn’t know he still had spilled from his eyes. He wiped at them angrily, but they just can’t seem to stop. Morgan looked like she didn’t know what to do, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. She looked up at Peter, before continuing in a small voice.  
  
“He also said that you are my brother.”  
  
Peter froze mid-swipe, his mind suddenly blank.  
  
“Are you my brother? Daddy always tells me how proud he is of you and that you're his son, so that makes you my brother, right?” Morgan asked.  
  
“He…really said that?” Peter whispered.  
  
“Yeah! He said it all the time. About how you invented a web thingie and you are super smart and you really liked to help the little guys and that he was really really proud of you! I don’t know what he meant by the little guys thing, are you helping like ants or something? But he would always he was really proud of having you as his son and he loves you. If you’re his son, that makes you my brother, right?”  
  
Peter couldn’t help himself. He lunged forward, grabbing on to Morgan and sobbing into her hair. Morgan, on the other hand, didn’t try to get away or scream for help. Instead, she ran her fingers through his hair, muttering “there, there” into his ear.  
  
After a few minutes, Peter was calm enough to pull away. Sitting back and wiping the rest of the tears from his face, he gave a small smile to Morgan, who beamed right back.  
  
“How did you know to do that? You know, the calming thing.” Peter asked curiously.  
  
“I used to do it for Daddy! Sometimes he would cry while looking at a picture of you two. It was a really funny picture! You were holding something upside down and giving each other bunny ears!”  
  
Peter could feel tears prickling at the back of his eyes again, but he pushed them down. Tony had talked about him to his daughter, Tony had thought of him as a son, Tony had cried for him while he was gone, Tony had thought of him as a hero. The least he could do for everything Tony has done for him, was to carry out the future they both envisioned together, is it not?  
  
“Are you okay now?” Morgan asked.  
  
“I will be,” Peter replied.  
  
“Then you should probably take a shower,” Morgan wrinkled her nose, “you stink.”  
  
Peter chuckled, “Alright, Morgan.”  
  
“Oh, and be quick,” Morgan said as she left the room, “Mommy’s here to see you too! I just wanted to see you first ‘cuz Daddy said you’re my brother.”

* * *

After Peter showered and changed, he felt light for the first time in days. He walked down to the living room to see Pepper and May chatting on the couch with Morgan off to the side playing with a tablet.  
  
Pepper spotted him first, “Peter! It’s been so long since I saw you!” It was clear that the past couple of days has been rough on Pepper as well, with her red brimmed eyes and slightly wrinkled clothes. She still tried to be cheerful, but her grief was clear underneath.  
  
Peter smiled shyly before taking a seat next to Morgan.  
  
“Morgan said you wanted to see me, Ms. Po-Stark?”  
  
“Right. So, uh, it’s been a week since…and we wanted to hold a funeral for him. Of course there will be a public memorial and all, but we wanted something small and private with close friends first to…see him off.” Pepper said, choking up slightly towards the end.  
  
“…of course, Pepper.” Peter didn’t know what to say.  
  
“He would want you to be there, Pete. He never stopped thinking about you in the past five years. Most of Morgan’s bed time stories were of you. Did you know that at first he didn’t want to help the others get the stones? It wasn’t until he saw your picture together that he agreed to work with them. He thought of you, Peter. He did it for you.” Pepper said quietly, putting a comforting hand on Peter’s knee. “Tony thought the world of you.”  
  
Tears started spilling again, but this time Peter couldn’t find the strength to wipe them away.  
  
“It’s all my fault. I should have saved him. I should have killed Thanos back then. It’s all my fault.” Peter muttered as more tears spilled down.  
  
Morgan, seeing his distress, put her tablet aside and tucked herself into Peter’s lap. Pepper’s grip on his knee tightened, “Peter, none of this is your fault, do you hear me? None of it. Tony thought the world of you, and he would have stopped at nothing to get you back. There’s no point blaming yourself.”  
  
Peter took a deep breath before trying to control his tears. Pepper was right, there was no point blaming himself. Instead, he should finished what Tony started, he should carry on the future that they both saw.  
  
Pepper patted his leg before reacher down for her bag and pulling a stack of paper out.  
  
“That’s not the only reason I’m here. Before…everything, Tony and your aunt were talking about…adopting you officially. Of course, you're already a son in his eyes, but he wanted to make it official. They had already drafted up the papers, we just want you to see them before we finalize anything.”  
  
Peter’s eyes, widened, “Mr. Stark…wanted to adopt me?”  
  
May smiled, “It was clear to everyone that you saw him as a father and he saw you as a son. I was the one who raised you, sure, but Peter, he was your father. He was hesitant to even bring it up, afraid that I’ll think he was trying to take you away from me. But anyone with eyes could see how much he adored you and how much you adored him. You guys were father and son in everything but blood and law, Peter. We just wanted to make it official.”  
  
Peter gaped at his aunt, unable to form words at this point.  
  
“Aside from that, before the team…went back in time, Tony recorded something for you. Do you want to see it now?”  
  
Peter turned to Pepper, “He recorded something?”  
  
Pepper smiled sadly, “Just in case.”  
  
Peter paused for a moment, “I think…I’ll see it now, if that’s okay?”  
  
“Of course sweetheart, do you want some privacy? We can move to the kitchen if you’d like.” May asked.  
  
“No no no, it’s fine you guys can stay here, I’ll just go watch it in my room.” Peter said waving his hands  
  
Pepper nodded, handing him a tablet, “Here, Peter. Take all the time you need.”  
  
Peter took the tablet down to his room before dropping to the same spot he was in before Morgan came in. He took a deep breath, bracing himself, before setting the tablet down before him and turning it on.  
  
A hologram of Tony appeared above it, just like Peter had remembered, sitting Captain America PSA style, scratching his goatee. Peter could feel tears prickling at the back of his eyes again, but he held them in, wanting to hear what his mentor—father—had to say.  
  
Tony was silent for a moment before beginning.  
  
“Hey, kid,” Tony started, then paused. “Gosh I don’t know how to do this. Why am I even doing this? Everything’s going to be fine.” Tony rubbed his eyes and sighed, looking down.  
  
Peter curled in on himself, still staring at the hologram.  
  
“But, kid, if you’re seeing this, then something probably happened to me. I wanted to leave this just in case, but I’m probably just being paranoid. Nothing will go wrong, I will get you back, Peter.” Tony sounded like he was trying to convince himself. “It’s been five years, Pete, but there hasn’t been one day that I didn’t think of you. I should have done more, I should have been able to stop…him. I never meant for things to end up this way-” Tony broke off abruptly, looking away, seemingly trying to contain his own tears, before continuing.  
  
“But anyways, in case anything happens to me, this recording will be part of my last will and testament. To you, Peter Benjamin Parker, I leave you my work. My entire research and design and product on every and anything I’ve created. My suits, your suits, the Avenger’s gear, everything I did for SI…All of that intellectual property, I leave to you. They are going to be yours anyways, no matter what happens…but just in case I don’t make it to see the future we planned, I will say it now that they are yours. When you’re ready for them, they will be waiting for you at the lab. Also, my offer for that job at SI? That will always stand, no matter if Pepper is still CEO after everything, I made sure of it. Any time you want that job, it’s yours, Pete.”  
  
Peter’s resolved crumbled. He hugged his legs even closer, tears falling freely but he can’t seem to take his eyes aways from the flicker figure in front of him.  
  
He left his life’s work…to me?  
  
“If you are indeed watching this video…then that means I somehow didn’t make it. And I know you’re blaming yourself, kid, don’t. I’m doing this because I want to. Because I need to. It’s not for some grand reason like trying to restore humanity, but because I want you back. I need you back, Peter.  
  
“We are planning on doing something crazy, even by my standards,” Tony seems to huff at that, “and to tell you the truth, I’m…scared.”  
  
“I don’t know if this will work, I don’t know if we are going to succeed, but more importantly, I don’t know if it will bring you back. But know this, Peter, I will stop at nothing, absolutely nothing to get you back.” The look of determination flashed across Tony’s eyes before his expression softened again.  
  
“Do you remember that picture we took for you internship? How come that’s one of the few pictures we have together? We definitely need to take more when you get back, kid,” Peter choked up even more at that, I’m back, but you’re gone.  
  
“The team came here a few days ago, asking me about this. I didn’t want to do this at first. I was lucky, these five years, I had Pepper, Morgan,” Tony smiled at that, “Oh Pete you’ll love Morgan. I told her all about her big brother, how he saves people and helps the little guys, how he’s a hero.” Tony looks straight ahead saying that, and Peter feels as if the hologram is looking directly into his eyes.  
  
“But seeing that photo…I couldn’t just stay away. I’ve missed you for every moment of the past 1,825 days, Peter, and I want you back in my life. I need you back in my life. I need you to see Morgan, I need you to be with your aunt, I need you to be there and carry out the future we saw together. So, Peter, if we have a chance, even if it is just a 0.0001 percent chance that we will succeed, I will take it. I will get you back, Pete, whatever it takes.”  
  
Peter sobbed loudly, You shouldn’t have come, Dad, you should have stayed with your family. You should be here.  
  
Tony took a deep breath, settling his emotions, before starting again. “I’m probably overthinking everything and it’ll all be alright and you’ll be back and I’ll delete this stupid recording and we can be a happy family and I can give you everything you wanted and I’ll be able to see you off to MIT and see you do great work in the future.  
  
“But, just in case that I don’t, Peter, I wanted to tell you something that I wished for so many years that my father will tell me, so I’m telling you now. What you’re doing now, what you have been doing and what you will undoubtedly continue doing, is enough. You’re a real hero Peter, whether it be helping people as Spider-Man or with your genius brain, you’re a hero. You are enough.  
  
“If you’re seeing this, then things are probably hard right now. But Peter, bud, I know you have the strength to pull through. I’m not talking about your abilities as Spider-Man, but your strength as Peter Parker. You, kid, are enough. It doesn’t matter if you are a freaky spider baby, because in my eyes, Peter, you are enough. More than enough. And I’m proud to say you are my son. The first thing after you’re settled I’m going to tell you about the adoption. But if you’re watching this…if you want to, that adoption will still go through. Even if I’m gone, I still want you as my son, and you are, of course, I just want it to be official. Pepper will be there too. But, obviously, this is if you want to, it’s all up to you.” Tony had this funny habit of going off in a bit of a ramble when he doesn’t know what to say, a trait that Peter has as well.  
  
“You are a hero, Pete, you have the amazing ability to do good, but what’s even more precious is that you want to do good. That’s what makes someone a hero, bub, and you’re more than qualified. I still remember that day I first met you, and you said ‘when you could do the things you can, but you don’t, then the bad things that happen are on you’. I can’t put it better than that, Pete, and I’m so proud to see you stick to that throughout everything.  
  
“This is dragging on so I’m going to end it here. If everything goes well, I’ll be seeing you in a few days and this video will be deleted promptly. I will get you back, no matter what it takes, Peter. And if I don’t make it? Well, I hope you would shed a few tears for your old man, but don’t be too sad, bub. Know this, I’m proud of you, son, and I love you so much.”  
  
Peter looked through his tears at the man in front of him, meeting his eyes making it seem like he’s in the room with him. But Peter knows, he’s gone. He’ll never be here again. But Peter knows that know. He’s acknowledged that fact. It will take time for him to be fine with it and move on, but he knows that now. He knows he will be fine, and he will carry out the future that the two envisioned. For his father’s sake.


End file.
